SSAA~ A New Quest
by Fairy Lights
Summary: Hey everyone, this is my first fanfic, so R/R!!! Be nice tho, ok? The rating is for future chapters, and Im open for any and all suggestions!!


A/N: Hey everybody! Please Read n Review!! Don't be too hard on me, this is my first fan fic! I'm open to all suggestions....

Disclaimer: I only know personalities and names of those you don't recognize...

  


Chapter 1: Introduction

  


** ** ** ** Shane's POV ** ** ** **

Sasha, Adrian, Ariana, and I were walking towards charms class on a nice autumn day. The air was crisp and dry, and cold when inhaled. We took our normal places, Adrian next to Ariana, Sasha next to me. Professor Flitwick came toddling into class. He stepped onto a pile of books, and our class kept right on talking. The Professor picked up a book and threw it across the room, landing only two feet in front of him. The poor Professor gave up and performed a silencing charm on the entire class so he could start the lesson. He showed us the new charm, then took his silencing charm off us so we could practice our charms. Ariana got it right on her first time, which is nothing unusual, she's top of the class. The Professor praised her, and she beamed. Luckily, the class was over before my brain stopped working.

** ** ** ** Ariana's POV ** ** ** **

Adrian and I have been together for eight months. It's kind of funny, our names both start with the letter "A" and our best friends, Sasha and Shane, who are also dating, both start with "S". The four of us were in charms class, and I was the first to prefect my charm. Professor Flitwick beamed and congradulated me with five points to Gryffindor. Adrian, Sasha, and Shane just looked on. The bell signaled that charms was over, and we were to be on our way to potions. Professor Snape greeted us at the door with a wide smile. We sat in our normal seats, Adrian with Sasha and I was with Shane. Shane and Sasha were by far the best in potions in our year, opposite of me. Potions is my favorite class, although I'm really bad at it. Professor Snape turned us loose on a new potion. Two of the class screw~ups, Brad Johnson and Josh Anderson, decided it would be fun to make a combustion... I'm sorry to say (yeah right) that the chemicals splattered all over the two of them, and Professor Snape took twenty points from Slytherin.

** ** ** ** Adrian's POV ** ** ** **

Professor Snape is a teacher unlike the rest of them, he has respect for every house, including Gryffindor, and doesn't put up with crap from the Slytherins. He took twenty points from Slytherin today, then awarded Gryffindor five because Sasha and I were first to finish our potion correctly. Sasha was a pretty girl, but Ariana had a spunkier personality. Ariana and I didn't get along at all during our first three years here at Hogwarts. In fact, we hated each~other our first year. Our best friends, Shane and Sasha, were dating, which meant Ariana and I had to see more of each~other if we wanted to be with our friends. Shane and Sasha hooked us up one day in Hogsmade. Those two left us along with butterbeer, and things just seemed to fall into place from there. Now Ariana and I are never out of each~others sight, except for some occasional sleep. Shane and Sasha finished their potion next and turned around to talk to us. The bell rang, and everyone who hadn't completed their potion received a detention!

** ** ** ** Sasha's POV ** ** ** **

Adrian and Ariana walked down the hall hand~in~hand. Shane was walking besides me with his arm around my waist. We had already had two classes that morning, Charms and Potions, and were on our way to lunch. We entered the Great Hall about five feet behind Adrian and Ariana. Heads always turned when those two walked in...

In our third year, those two got into a really big fight. It started out with threats, but turned into advanced charms, which none of the professors approved of. Dumbledore forced the two of the to be locked in one room until they came out as friends, knowing it would take a few days. Dumbledore was wrong, it took a few weeks, but they eventually stopped screaming and were allowed out. That was a year and a half ago, but apparently the students haven't forgotten. 

  


  


  



End file.
